


sweet tooth

by Trash_Froggo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Froggo/pseuds/Trash_Froggo
Summary: Russia goes to England's house
Relationships: England/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	sweet tooth

Ivan walked over to the Brit's house, sunflower in hand, heart beating, mind racing, he was scared. The Russian always had a thing for Arthur, his bosses told him loving another man was wrong, but he didn't care. He liked, no, loved Arthur and was going to his house. Tonight. When Ivan reached the mansion, he knocked on the door and waited. It didn't take long for Arthur to answer as both men smiled. The brit greet Ivan as Ivan gave the sunflowers to Arthur using his scarf to hide to developing blush. Although they had been friends for a long time, Arthur could never pinpoint why he felt a strange feeling whenever he met up with the taller man. Ivan sat down near the fireplace with Arthur to talk about stuff until the small Brit offered the Russian tea. I've been got up as England made tea and looked around the house. He knew the place well, but he couldn't help but look at the pictures of England and America. They hung tall with bright colors that made him want to cry. All he ever wanted was to kiss Arthur, to feel his warmth, and feel loved for once. He cursed at himself for being so idiotic to actually come. What, what is Boston of this? He surely wouldn't like it I've been started to cry a little England was one of his only friends, since everybody thought of him as big and scary, he had a hard time making friends. Ivan looked back at the picture of Arthur and Alfred, with sadness and confusion of how that pig could leave such a sweet man. Alfred left Arthur grieving and saddened, what kind of heartless monster would do that? When Arthur finished making the tea he caught Russia staring at the very picture the one he hated so dearly. "Ivan, what are you doing" I've been was caught off guard and turned around "sorry sunflower" Ivan wiped his tear with his scarf, he sat down to drink the hot tea. He smiled happily, trying to hide his true feelings. But England wasn't buying it. "Why are you crying Russia?" "Why do you care" Russia responded. "Because... " Arthur looked down, trying to think of an excuse. And that's when without thinking Ivan did it. He kissed Arthur. Arthur melted into the kiss. He wasn't expecting it but enjoyed all of it Ivan wiped away Arthur's tear. "I like you, say it back"


End file.
